


Kiss Me

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hey, I was wondering if you could do some cute weecest, idk I feel like I need more weecest in my life XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

"Dean! We’re supposed to be at school!" Sam argued as Dean pulled him along to the woods.

"Yeah, well, we’re gonna be leaving soon, so who cares?" Dean grinned, pulling Sam behind a tree. He pressed close to Sam, picking Sam up, and pressing kisses against Sam’s neck.

"Dean…" Sam sighed, as the kisses trailed upwards. "Dean, we need to-mmph!" Dean pressed a kiss to Sam’s lips, and grinned when Sam started kissing back almost immediately.

"I missed my baby brother. Can’t help that, can I? You’re in middle school, while I’m up at the high school." Dean murmured against Sam’s lips before continuing to kiss him.

"I’ll be joining you next year." Sam said.

"Yeah, and then we’re gonna have to be more careful." Dean sighed.

"We can do it." Sam said. "Now kiss me." He carded his hands through Dean’s hair, and Dean laughed softly.

"Bossy." Dean murmured, kissing Sam again.


End file.
